


La Mano Indiscreta

by Danbel



Category: FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29519094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danbel/pseuds/Danbel
Summary: No es la primera vez que Noctis escucha a Prompto cascársela de noche, en la tienda, pero sí es la primera que lo oye gemir su nombre mientras lo hace...
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	La Mano Indiscreta

La noche había caído tras un arduo día matando monstruos, y Noctis no veía la hora de meterse en la cama. Después de escuchar los reproches de Ignis porque no había querido terminarse la ensalada y las amenazas de Gladio acerca de despertarlo antes de las siete para que corrieran por la orilla arenosa de Galdin Quay, el chico se estiró perezosamente y se metió en la tienda, seguido un minuto después por Prompto, que ocupó su lugar habitual, a su lado. 

Por algún motivo, su inseparable amigo estaba más callado de lo habitual desde hacía una semana. No hacía sus típicas bromas, y Noctis, que, a pesar de que adoraba dormir se despertaba varias veces durante la noche, lo había visto mirando al cielo, con los ojos abiertos como platos. Por supuesto, tenía la suficiente confianza con él como para preguntarle si le pasaba algo, y lo habría hecho, de no ser porque un par de noches atrás había sido testigo de algo que lo había trastocado. 

El acto en sí, aunque nunca lo había presenciado viniendo de Prompto, tampoco era algo tan extraño. A fin de cuentas, eran cuatro tíos durmiendo durante noches enteras en una tienda de campaña; lo normal era que necesitaran descargar antes o después. Que Noctis recordara, una vez había pillado a Gladio masturbándose, por lo que no era raro que Prompto también lo hiciese en algún momento durante la noche y que él lo viese, ya que dormía a su lado.

Lo que no esperaba era que gimiera su nombre mientras lo hacía.

Aquello le chocó en un primer momento, le hizo sentir la cabeza y las manos frías por la impresión. Sin embargo, rápidamente había pasado del shock a la excitación, simplemente porque hacía demasiado tiempo que él mismo no se tocaba, y en ausencia de cualquier estímulo sexual, los susurros de Prompto le habían parecido de lo más erótico, de tal forma que se había pasado los dos días siguientes con aquella voz clavada en la cabeza, hasta el punto de llegar a tener pequeñas erecciones con solo recordarla. Por eso, desde que había ocurrido aquel episodio, nada más entrar en la tienda se daba la vuelta y cerraba los ojos, fingiendo que dormía, pero intentando con todas sus fuerzas no hacerlo, deseando que Prompto volviera a repetir la experiencia.

Lenta pero inexorablemente los minutos transcurrieron, convirtiéndose en horas, y Noctis, que se había quedado adormilado, alcanzaba a escuchar los ronquidos de Gladio y el suave silbido producido por la respiración de Ignis. Aguzó el oído por encima de aquellos sonidos regulares, intentando escuchar más de cerca. Noctis sabía que Prompto roncaba suavemente, no era un sonido que le molestara, pero lo hacía invariablemente cada vez que estaba en sueño profundo, llevaba el tiempo suficiente a su lado como para saber eso. Ningún sonido llegaba de su lado y, por tanto, eso solo significaba que él tampoco estaba durmiendo.

Y si no estaba durmiendo, se preguntó Noctis, ¿entonces qué demonios estaba haciendo?

Mientras se entretenía en aquellas cuestiones, un sonido cuasi celestial llegó a sus oídos, y no era otro que el producido por la tela de la ropa al ser manipulada. Noctis aplicó aún más el oído y su corazón palpitó con fuerza en su cuello al advertir que no se equivocaba al identificar los sonidos producidos por el cuerpo de Prompto al moverse y alzar las caderas para bajarse un poco el pantalón. Noctis deseó con todas sus fuerzas tener el valor para darse la vuelta, pero, en vez de eso, continuó con el oído atento, escuchando los siseos de Prompto, prácticamente silenciados por los ronquidos de Gladio.

—Noctis…fóllame…

La voz de Prompto gimió entrecortadamente, casi suplicante. Noctis tragó saliva y notó cómo su propio pene se endurecía debajo de sus pantalones. Prompto se la estaba machacando pensando en él y aquello, por algún motivo, era lo más jodidamente erótico que el príncipe de Lucis alcanzaba a recordar. Aquella voz, estaba seguro, le perseguiría durante muchas noches, pero si se giraba a mirar lo que estaba haciendo, seguramente el recuerdo le perseguiría para siempre.

—Aaah…hasta el fondo, sí—continuaba Prompto, y Noctis pudo escuchar el sonido de su mano agitándose, ahora más húmeda que antes.

Sin pensarlo un segundo más, Noctis se giró en la oscuridad. Después de todo, se dijo, Prompto estaba tan entretenido que ni siquiera se daría cuenta, y ya no soportaba un segundo más la erección que sofocaba su miembro dentro de la ropa interior. Necesitaba colocarse boca arriba para poder liberarla y, si le era posible, tocarse mientras miraba cómo lo hacía su amigo.

El príncipe se giró por fin y acostumbró la vista para estudiar mejor los rasgos de Prompto. Sus hermosos ojos estaban cerrados, sus mejillas, ligeramente encendidas, algo que pudo distinguir gracias a la luz ofrecida por la luna llena. Preguntándose divertido si el influjo del astro tendría algo que ver en el calentón de Prompto, Noctis no perdió detalle de cómo el chico tenía la mano derecha colocada sobre su pecho y pellizcaba suavemente uno de sus pezones por encima de la ropa, mientras que con la izquierda dirigía su placer, arqueando su espalda ligeramente, cada vez que tocaba algún punto especialmente placentero. 

Sin apenas darse cuenta, Noctis se bajó los pantalones y comenzó a masturbarse al mismo tiempo que Prompto, cada vez más encendido al escucharlo decir cosas como: “métemela más al fondo, antes de que vengan papi y mami” o “así, tú sabes lo que me vuelve loco…dame más”. El chico nunca había oído a su amigo decir tales cosas, porque casi siempre soltaba frases tontas o graciosas cuando se refería a las chicas y nunca hablaba de ellas en términos sexuales, y ahora se preguntaba si no sería porque, en realidad, a su mejor amigo no le gustaban precisamente las mujeres.

—A-ah…—susurró entrecortadamente—. Por favor, Noct, tócame…

Noctis se mordió el labio y, en un impulso, alargó la mano y la puso sobre la boca de Prompto. El chico dio un respingo y ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa, abriendo los ojos de par en par. Noctis se pegó más a él y Prompto pudo leer la decisión y la lujuria en sus ojos. Sus rostros se encontraban ahora tan cerca que sentía el aliento de Noctis sobre la frente. El chico había alargado el cuello como si fuera a besarlo, pero se paró frente a su oído para decir:

—Sé bueno y no despiertes a papi y a mami…

Noctis deslizó una mano por el cuerpo de su amigo y acarició su estómago, sin retirar todavía la mano de su boca. A continuación, se movió hasta su sexo y lo agarró, sintiéndolo cálido y duro, a punto de explotar. A Prompto no le quedaba mucho para culminar, y aquello puso a Noctis a mil. Comenzó a agitar su miembro con fuerza mientras le respiraba en el rostro. Prompto, que no podía hablar, gemía entrecortadamente y salivaba sobre la mano de Noctis, embriagado de placer. Alzaba las caderas, incapaz de soportar los calambres que le proporcionaba la mano rápida de su amigo, que evitaba tocar la cabeza de su pene para retardar el orgasmo.  
Noctis retiró la mano, pero solo para introducirle dos dedos en la boca, al tiempo que cogió la otra y la puso encima de su pene, dándole a entender lo que quería. Prompto lo agarró y comenzó a agitarlo a su modo, centrándose en el tronco, con Noctis ayudándole elevando las caderas. El chico lamió sus dedos y el príncipe perdió los pocos arrestos que le quedaban:

— ¿Esto es lo que ha estado pidiendo tu cuerpo? ¿Que te la meta?  
—Es…aah…demasiado tarde para intentar justificarme—respondió Prompto, muy al límite.  
—Pues no lo hagas—replicó Noctis—. Déjate ir si eso es lo que necesitas…  
—N-no me digas eso…—jadeó Prompto.

Noctis se alzó y se abrazó a su amigo, hasta que sus miembros estuvieron tan cerca que pudieron tocarse. Prompto creyó enloquecer al notar la dureza del pene de Noctis restregándose contra el suyo, y el príncipe agarró ambos y los agitó con fuerza, hasta que se corrieron a la vez, salpicándose de semen el uno al otro, Prompto dejando escapar un gemido de liberación que fue incapaz de controlar, y rogando porque Gladio e Ignis no se hubieran percatado de nada.

Ambos chicos se separaron un poco, sudorosos y con el corazón palpitando con fuerza en las sienes, tratando de calmarse. Prompto fue el primero en hablar, sus pupilas brillantes a la luz de la luna:

—Ahora ya sabes mi secreto—dijo, tratando de sonar neutral.  
—Bueno; tú también conoces mi respuesta—fue todo lo que dijo Noctis—. Por lo que a mí respecta, podemos volver a empezar...


End file.
